Búsquenla entre las ramas
by Reveire
Summary: Más que arte, Rize es filosofía.


**Renuncia:** Tokyo Ghoul es propiedad de **Sui Ishida.**

 **Notas:** Esto no tiene sentido, está mal escrito. Pero siempre quise hacer una serie de relatos sobre Rize, y aunque mis letras sean malísimas le regalo esta idea a **Eto,** que es un amor y que me tira palabras para que yo sea feliz. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Ojalá te guste Bing, en serio. Esto es una breve serie de relatos sobre Rize que son todos semi-AU. Eh, ojalá se entienda. (Porque me gusta imaginar a Rize como una esposa ama de casa, como una amiga imaginaria, y como una dama de honor. Fin (¿?).

* * *

 **Búsquenla entre las ramas**

(…ahí están sus estrofas, esas que ustedes no pueden leer)

* * *

«Ella me tenía obsesionado con el planeta»

* * *

Tres veces en las que Rize devora y una en la que vive para contarlo:

 **0\. Relato de un lector que ve llover en Tokyo.** _(O la huésped)._

… _Entonces con la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada ella me miró desde el rincón. Podía verle los dientes asomarse entre sus labios masticados, y movía los dedos mojados con velocidad; logré observar sus uñas largas y amarillentas que nacían de sus dedos esqueléticos. No presté atención a su vestido de fiesta rasgado, con las marcas de una bestia patética sobre éste, pues su rostro puntiagudo y blanco me atemorizaba como jamás lo había hecho. Podría escribir mil de poesías sobre cómo me enamoró su rostro apacible en el invierno, pero sus ojos estaban entrecerrados al punto en que en sus órbitas de pintaban con las lágrimas de emoción que salían de sus ojos, y tenía la sonrisa que parecía recortada sobre sus expresiones de papel. Yo, yo miraba a las manos, luego al rostro, luego a las manos, al rostro otra vez, y solo una vez me atreví a mirar hacia la puerta del patio trasero. La señorita me dijo una vez que le gustaba ver la lluvia invernal limpiar las manchas del jardín de la casona, pero hasta ese momento nunca supe que en realidad se refería a las manchas de sangre contra los álamos y la hierba del patio. La lluvia comenzaba a resonar afuera, y seguramente habría manchas de sangre que tendrían que ser borrradas._

 _Supe que esa sangre sería la mía._

 _Aterrorizado, observé cómo la señorita daba un paso hacia mí._

.

.

 **1\. Poesías que se atoran entre nuestros dientes después de amar. (–Kaneki Ken–).** _(O la esposa)._

La señorita Kaneki (de soltera, Kamishiro) tararea una canción en el silencio de la habitación. A ella le gusta pensar a veces que tuvo muchos amantes, sólo para divertirse un rato con el retrato de su propia vida. Pero sin lugar a dudas, su favorito será siempre Kaneki-kun: su piel es suave y se cura fácil, y la voz de él no se le hace tan fastidiosa como la de otros (aunque algunas veces tiene que esposarlo en las cañerías del sótano para que deje de gritar).

Pero ahora es más como un esposo, que otra cosa. Pues ella no le ata a las sábanas al cuello por toda una noche como hacía con los otros, privándolos del placer, pues nadie gime deleitado con los huesos quebrados y el cuello desgarrado.

 _(excepto, excepto tú)._

Han fingido estar casados y terminaron por creérselo. Pues Rize tiene un gusto excelente para la comida a pesar de que Kaneki tiene que soportar que se la meta a golpes por la garganta; y Kaneki es todo lo que Rize buscaba en Tokyo para saciar su ansiedad y matar a su eterno aburrimiento. Eso sí, las formalidades nunca faltan: Rize jamás llamará «amor mío» a su Kaneki-kun, y él jamás se atreverá a besarla o tocarla sin permiso. Pero eso a ninguno de los dos les molesta. Porque a pesar de que Kaneki tiene hambre de amor y Rize de humanidad entera, ambos disfrutan de su amor sacado de esos libros de horror que se encuentran en las cafeterías caníbales. (Son dos melómanos, o dos idealistas). Así que su amor medio-torcido que al fin y al cabo termina por no ser amor, les hace agua en la boca.

Rize tararea una canción mientras calienta la comida y se asegura que los cadáveres estén cuidadosamente guardados contra el armario de la sala. No vaya a ser que su Kaneki-kun llegue cansado a casa y sus ataques arruinen todo si llega a ver la sangre asomarse por la alfombra. A veces Rize lo tiene que amonestar y darle su merecido castigo. (Aunque le gustan mucho los besos de él –esos que en realidad son mordidas cuando lo ata a la silla–, tiene los labios helados y ha perdido el tacto).

Y a veces mientras lo acuna Rize le canta las mismas estrofas, (a pesar de que Kaneki-kun sigue gritando del espanto):

«Había entre la alameda

una angustia podrida…

¿Sabes? ¡No me creerás!

era la felicidad de estar viva»

Pero, para Kaneki-kun no es suficiente y Rize se ve obligada a encerrarlo en el armario con los ciento tres cadáveres, y hasta que él no conteste claramente cuánto es mil menos siete no le deja salir. Y ahí es cuando el ritual caníbal los transforma en amantes.

Una de las tantas tardes en que Rize se encuentra en la cocina, Kaneki-kun llega con los ojos saltones y el cabello pálido, enmarañado. A pesar de que la mató a tragedias puntiagudas y golpes secos, ella no paró de recitar viejos versos que se encontró en la tierra de los callejones de sus viejas víctimas. Y ahora, Kaneki-kun usa sus enseñanzas a la hora de volverse loco, y le gustaría morir con estilo, no como Rize, que muere bajo los escombros y a las mordidas de su amante preferido. (Ella muere una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez).

Hay unas estrofas perdidas que dicen:

«No son baladas

o muertes las que

me traigan memorias;

es el verano bajo mis pies».

Pero ella ya está muerta en la noche como para recitar versos. Está guardada en un cajón, entre la tráquea y el corazón de su amor, que ahora está amnésico.

(Kaneki Ken decía, antes de morir, que Rize-san es la vida entera).

.

.

 **2\. Razones para temblar en la oscuridad. (–Ayato Kirishima–).** _(O la amiga imaginaria)._

Silencio:

Ayato tiene nueve años cuando se la encuentra sentada frente a él en la mesa de la sala. Touka sigue gritando, revolcándose en el pasillo, y Ayato se pregunta si ha ido demasiado lejos al arrancarle las entrañas de una sola mordida, dejándola agonizar sola durante horas. (Sus gritos ya le empiezan a molestar). De repente sentado solito en la sala, esperando la llegada de un padre que ya está muerto, Ayato la ve sentada frente a él con un vestido viejo y los lentes impecables, y la ve sonreír contra la luz del atardecer que se asoma por la pequeña ventana. Tiene las piernas cruzadas de manera elegante y balancea sus pies, divertida.

Ayato siente la impresión abrirle el pecho, y le gustaría gritar pero Touka ya lo está haciendo en el fondo de la casa, y le parece que la mujer sonríe aún más al oír los gritos. De repente cree que se trata de un espectro, y siente sus huesos de hielo calentarse como en el verano, al punto en que hierve.

Ella lo besa por primera vez cuando él cierra los ojos, y de repente a los gritos de Touka se suman los de Ayato.

.

Susurros:

Ayato tiene once años cuando comienza a sentir cierto amor por la piel suave y la sangre vertida sobre sus manos. Cree habérsela imaginado en el rincón de la habitación, cuando hacía frío y él no podía meterse entre las sábanas de Touka. Una vez en medio de la oscuridad de la noche sepulcral escuchó un murmullo por parte de ella, y adivinó que su nombre es Rize, pero Ayato jamás la llama por su nombre. Ni siquiera le habla.

Lo cierto es que durante toda su niñez ha guardado ese temor dentro de él. Ayato tiembla y solloza cuando Rize se le aparece de repente en la sala, en la cocina… sobre su cama y brindándole más frío del que ya tiene. Siempre que se le aparece ella está sonriendo de una manera turbia, que llega hasta a fastidiar a Ayato, sólo que sus ojitos de gato destripado siguen temblando cuando siente sus manos contra su espalda.

Nunca se preguntó cómo ni por qué la existencia de ella, y le consuela pensar que se la imagina, y la soledad y Rize Kamishiro terminan siendo más o menos lo mismo.

Ayato pasa toda su infancia imaginándosela de mil formas, solo que a ella le gusta aparecérsele con su vestido escotado y violeta, y la mayoría de las veces no lleva las gafas puestas.

Ayato jamás le contesta, pero Rize huele a un aroma perdido que a él no le interesa saber, y su voz es como el eco en las cloacas. Ahora ella está siempre, todas las noches, abrazándolo entre sábanas, y él jamás respondió a sus palabras burlescas:

«Ayato-kun, cuán patético eres».

.

Sonata:

Ayato tiene quince años cuando olvida a su primer amor. Muchas veces un eco tembloroso le susurró que su amor es algo así como un cliché escrito en prosa, pero Ayato nunca prestó atención al contenido de su sufrimiento. Con el tiempo comienza a olvidarse de Touka y todas las heridas deliciosas que le dejó, y cuando la recuerda lo hace con una ira que le devuelve la humanidad perdida. Todos sus recuerdos evocan a Rize, y siempre que la ve le parece que ella le ve con ojos enamorados.

«Oh, cuán ingenuo eres».

Ayato guarda solo dos imágenes de Rize, que es su espectro imaginario flotante: la vez en que ella se le apareció y ambos guardaban silencio, mirándose, mientras Touka gritaba de dolor por los pasillos de la casa; y la eterna imagen de los ojos de cosmos de Rize contra la oscuridad de la habitación, alarmándolo.

Ayato comienza a fastidiarse de Rize, que es su pequeña dama imaginaria que lo tortura cada tormenta, pero lo cierto es que se relame los labios cuando ve sus costillas.

.

Ruido:

Ayato tiene dieciocho años cuando la besa en sus pesadillas.

Está ella soltando una risilla suave, asquerosa, cuando lo ve con los cabellos enmarañados y la cara en rojo bordó, luego de devorar una carne podrida a escondidas de los demás. Lo cierto es que Rize se ríe de sus lágrimas, y ahí es cuando Ayato vuelve a temblar de miedo.

–Es que, Ayato-kun, te ves tan lindo cuando te desesperas.

Y sabe, pobre ingenuo, que los colmillos suaves de ella chocan violentamente al verlo en carne viva, y resulta ser que el amor termina siendo una gula ridícula.

Ayato la besa en sus pesadillas por primera vez, Rize succiona sus venas de agua podrida, como a sus nueve años.

.

Silencio:

–Supongo que puedo ser tu hambre personificada.

Está esta vez Ayato mirándola en silencio, con la mirada fastidiada con la que desprecia a la humanidad, y tiene cuencas vacías de un cuervo que se cree conejo. Ayato, que ya ha cumplido ocho eternidades y media, se acuerda de la tarde silenciosa en que arrancó a su hermana por no ayudarlo a volar o a saciar el dolor de sus dientes. La está mirando desde la punta del cuarto, y vuelve a sentir la agonía de no ser amado.

–Y, mujer impertinente, ¿qué te trajo a fastidiarme durante toda mi vida?

 _(Ayato,_

 _estas temblando)._

–Me gustan los solitarios, supongo.

Pero de repente Rize está aburrida del romance sin causa de Ayato. Se le apareció una tarde para torturarlo, pues es ella la diosa de todos los ateos que no saben lo que es el amor, y utiliza sus plegarias como jugo de vida para saciar su hambre de caníbal. Lo ha observado llorar toda su niñez y ahora nota que la carne de él ya comienza a pudrirse.

(¿Los labios se te secaron de tanto maldecir?)

De repente los dientes de ella se deshacen y las manos se le deshacen como la nieve contra los rostros hirvientes. Ayato la asesina dejándola en un estado de hambruna que enternece al mundo, ante la diosa de los ateos, que se deteriora. Rize es un espectro de flores purulentas que se deshace con el paso de los años recíprocos, y la carne de Ayato es algo que sólo queda en noches veraniegas entre las sábanas con

 _(¿Touka? ¡Touka!)_

mamá conejo.

Es entonces cuando entre las sábanas ella se muere de hambre. «Oh, cuán débil eres, qué cruel puedes llegar a ser».

Y–

Mientras ambos se observan (él la mira frío, y ella se está muriendo) se reviven los viejos gritos fantasmales de su primer encuentro.

–Ya ves, mujer impertinente, me ha tentado tu piel de neblina pero estoy cansado de amar.

Es la primera vez que Rize llora de hambre, no la última.

(Ayato Kirishima exclama que Rize, mujer impertinente, es un espectro).

 **.**

 **.**

 **3\. Parábolas que dictan las noches de fiestas que nunca serán festejadas. (–Yamori–).** _(O la dama de honor)._

Está él golpeando, y golpeando, y golpeando, y golpeando mientras suelta risas que son acompañadas por las carcajadas estremecedoras de la señorita Kamishiro. La fiesta acaba de empezar y son los únicos invitados de honor entre tantos cuerpos que se mueren sobre las mesas, destripados.

Está Yakumo Oomori maravillándola con su magia en las noches de fiestas: noches infinitas, angustias superficiales, mentiras recíprocas, abismos interminables (pinzas, esposas para las muñecas sueltas, martillos que aplastan locuras, gritos de espanto infinitos). La señorita Kamishiro aplaude encantada, riendo y soltando risas agrietadas que espantan a los ciempiés que se esconden entre los cadáveres. La señorita Rize Kamishiro sólo ríe luego de saciar su gula (insaciable, ja, ja, ja), feliz; y cuando Yamori le muestra su magia de tortura, pues él es un experto en el entretenimiento en las fiestas nocturnas.

Lleva él el traje negro y ajustado, elegante pues la fiesta es en honor a la señorita, e ignora las manchas de rojo intenso que le manchan la camisa y los zapatos que aplastan manos. Está ella con su único vestido de fiesta, blanco y rasgado por alguna de las tantas bestias que intentó devorarse, y lleva sobre el cabello los rastros de rasguños y mordidas de quienes intentaron escapar. ¡La fiesta, la fiesta es importante!

Oh, bueno, son los únicos que festejan allí. No hay nadie más (en este mundo) que disfrute de sus pasatiempos retorcidamente divertidos. Yamori disfruta de aplastar y reconstruir, y la señorita Kamishiro disfruta de la sangre que se vierte por la garganta, helada, y de los huesos crocantes entre sus encías podridas y destruidas. Son dos monstruos, ¡y qué placer es estar vivo!

¿Verdad que sí, querido Ken Kaneki-kun?

Está su monstruo favorito amarrado a la silla, y es la novena noche en la que continúa con sus gritos. Lamentablemente ambos señoritos son unos fanáticos de las fiestas que nunca se festejan (nadie que está muerto es capaz de reír) y no ha tenido descanso para, aunque sea, llorar. Ken Kaneki-kun sirve para ser amado por un rato, y después amarrado por quienes como él, no conocen el amor.

 _(solo que a nosotros dos no nos importa)._

Yamori hace un movimiento elegante y arranca uno de sus ojos, dejando que la garganta de Ken Kaneki-kun se desgarre por los gritos. Yamori mira a su invitada que aplaude complacida y festeja entre risas encantadoras, enamorada de toda esa magia.

¿Quién puede, acaso, aburrirse de los gritos? ¡Si hay algo que en este mundo ellos dos no perdonan, es que alguien no sepa gritar!

–Es como si usted quisiera enamorarme con toda esa magia suya, Ya-mo-ri.

Y el Mago se quita la máscara de viernes negros, sonriendo:

–Es que usted está encantadora esta noche.

De a ratos bailan un vals lento donde se tropiezan con los huesos, o se quedan en silencio o intentan devorarse uno al otro. Pero siempre está Ken Kaneki-kun listo para ser la piñata de ambos. (A veces la señorita Kamishiro se relame los labios al verlo, y lo hace con un poco de odio pues por su culpa ella se ve obligada a permanecer dentro de él; y otras veces Yamori lo acuchilla mucho más profundo, arrancando sus dientes, con un poco de odio pues él le mordió el rostro y lo ridiculizó al derrotarlo, dejándolo solo).

–Ya ve usted–dice él con su voz apocalíptica, sirviendo un poco de rojo en la copa de ella–: estando muertos la diversión es un poco más eterna.

Y de a ratos la señorita Kamishiro vuelve a aburrirse, pues el mundo de fiestas de Yamori y Ken Kaneki-kun está tan dictado por reglas como lo era Tokyo y sus estúpidos distritos.

Pero:

–Ah, Yamori, creo que mi hambre empieza a asesinarme.

La reina de la fiesta degusta la columna con placer, y juguetea con sus huesos mientras el Mago se limpia las manos.

Más que arte, Rize es filosofía. Y eso Yamori lo sabe más que nadie. Por eso él es el sabio pensador que lee los versos de ella y repite todas sus torturas. Es ella quien suelta una risa elegante, y él que le ofrece su brazo como todo caballero y susurrando dice: «por dios, el infierno está encantador esta noche, señorita» y entonces ella le toma su brazo con gusto y comienzan a caminar.

Están caminando sobre un grito, e ignoran al rey tuerto que les implora: «n-n-no me dejen solo, p-por favor».

Sólo se escuchan las risas de ambos que se alejan, y falta poco para que termine la fiesta.

(Aún afirma que Rize es filosofía).

 **.**

 **.**

–Yo también, Kaneki-kun–susurra a la oscuridad, melancólica–. Yo también…te observaba.

(Rize se bautiza como una gula andante, aunque realmente no le importa la estupidez de las identidades, ya que solo quiere comer).

 **.**

 **.**

 **0\. Relato de un lector que ve llover en Tokyo, luego de morir.** _(O… ¿quién?)._

… _A veces se me quedaba mirando desde la puerta final del pasillo. Con el tiempo descubrí que la señorita solo salía en los días grises, lloviera o no. Cuando lo hacía, divagaba por la casa, y yo podía escuchar sus pasos por los corredores desde mi estudio. Me aterrorizaba, pero no quería sacarla de allí. Nunca pude evitar buscarla; me quedaba escuchando sus pisadas de charco que vagabundeaban por los pasillos de la casona inmensa y me levantaba a buscarla, solo para verla. Siempre estaba ella en el fondo del pasillo, con la escasa luz asomándose por la ventana. Y podía verle las florecillas de su vestido apagándose contra la oscuridad de la inmensa casa; la señorita siempre estaba observándome, y su sonrisa borrosa me traía un deja vú que me mareaba. Eran minutos largos, muy largos, en que ambos nos quedábamos mirando desde ambos extremos del pasillo de suelo de madera vieja, y siempre era ella quien hablaba diciendo cosas sinsentido, y volvía a meterse en su cuarto. Mi presencia larga y duradera marcaba el final de su recorrido. A veces nacía mi necesidad de preguntarle ciento de cosas, y otras simplemente quería asesinarla, pues era un ghoul y podía devorarme mientras dormía._

 _(De hecho, de los dos meses que ella llevaba ahí, casi no pude dormir. Solo me quedaba mirando al techo…y juro que ha habido noches en que oí sus pasos como en aquellas tardes, sus pasos resonando en el pasillo, y siempre se detenían frente a mi puerta)._

 _Con temor observé que la señorita daba un paso hacia mí. La lluvia sonaba horrible detrás de nosotros y mi temor comenzaba a tornarse delicioso. Al ver su apariencia monstruosa y sus ojos rojos con las garras arañándose a sí misma supe que su hambre peculiar había llegado a su límite; pero siempre supe, al verla vagabundear y sonreírme, que ella estaba constantemente muriendo del hambre. De repente cuando sus pies descalzos y sucios de la tierra mojada avanzaban torpemente hacia mí, me odié por ser tan ingenuo para llevarla conmigo y deleitarme con su misterio nostálgico._

 _Pensé que me soltaría aquellas sabidurías extrañas y estremecedoras que solía soltar cuando cenábamos (fingía estar comiendo), pero comenzó a emitir risillas agudas seguidas de gruñidos toscos y graves que me amenazaban a romper en llanto. Su estado de hambruna era como un cuadro perturbador al verla con el vestido, el cabello y la piel empapada. Ella se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta que daba al patio trasero, con los almendros y los álamos siendo amenazados en caer por culpa de la tormenta._

 _Se acercó._

 _Me miró, fijamente._

 _Y sus pasos sonaron como un repique._

 _¿Después? Nada, solo el mareo que me invadía cada vez que la sentía cerca, ahogándome mientras ella clavaba sus dientes rasposos contra mi boca y crackcrackcrackcrackcrack yo moría. Sentí el grito turbio dentro de mi cabeza con cierto niño blanco que se retorcía de la risa contra mi miedo, y mis espantos se convertían en un cuerpo moribundo que se retorcía debajo de ella. Era hermosa. Estaban sus manos que me recordaban a ciempiés y a escarabajos, escarbando en mi tráquea y desarmando mi espalda, mientras ella estaba succionando mi piel de papel dulce y se reía de la felicidad mientras bebía de mis baldes de sangre que parecía agua de arroyo seco. Morir, morir, morir._

 _Amar es como morir lentamente*._

 _Arima Kishou me preguntó varias veces si me gustaría morir por segunda vez, y aunque jamás entendí, sentí cierto deja vú al tener mis venas siendo vaciadas. De alguna forma sentí que morir era cálido, y que la señorita ya había muerto varias veces en el mismo estado de hambruna en que se encontraba en aquel momento. (Solo que a mí me tocaba morir)._

 _Ella susurró algo en mi oído, aunque no logré entenderle. Sólo entendí que me decía "Kaneki-kun", aunque eso siempre lo ha hecho. Desde que la salvé en esa misión y la llevé a mi casa, sin que nadie del centro supiera que ella era un ghoul, siempre me ha llamado "Kaneki-kun". A veces me pregunto si ella sabe que mi nombre es Haise Sasaki, pero creo que eso no tiene importancia cuando se está muriendo._

 _Y en mis últimos respiros solo me encuentro frustrado, ¿saben? Realmente no puedo describir a la perfección cómo es esta mujer. Sólo puedo decir que es un monstruo…aunque solo a veces; de vez en cuando es una reina y otras se hace pasar por diosa, sólo a veces. Pero creo que monstruo no es la palabra que le quedaría, en realidad; porque es de esos que te fascinan con su mirada de acecho, y morir resulta realmente divertido._

 _Creo que jamás podrán saber cómo es ella, lectores, y realmente lo lamento._

 _Pero si alguna vez quieren imaginarse a Rize Kamishiro, puedo decirles que la encontrarán en el aroma de los libros, en el sabor de la cereza podrida contra su paladar, en la suavidad rasposa de la nieve, en el susurro del viento otoñal que suena en medio de los pasillos en la tarde silenciosa, y que se su imagen parece a las acuarelas de los callejones._

 _Aquellas cosas pueden recordar y describirla, y yo ya he caído ante el amor. Arima Kishou me susurró una vez que tengo cierto fetiche por las cosas oscuras, turbias; y mientras me succionan los labios me pregunto si es cierto. (Realmente lo es)._

 _Cómo sea, si alguna vez realmente quieren encontrarla y enamorarse de su monstruosidad, búsquenla entre las ramas. Entre las ramas luego de la lluvia recién caída. En los árboles de las calles de cemento podrán sentir su aroma a libros polvorientos, o sentir la fruta podrida en su garganta. Allí estará ella, observándolos, y quizás ustedes también sufran los deja vú que me ahogan incluso en este momento, ya muerto._

 _Yo sé que la están observando, sobre las ramas._

 _Créanme:_

 _Ella también los observa._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _*Fragmento de "El ciclo del hombre lobo" de Stephen King._


End file.
